


Advanced Placement

by Nerdyesque



Series: The Prophet formerly known as Kevin Tran [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyesque/pseuds/Nerdyesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Kevin Tran, AP Student, and Keeper of the Word of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Placement

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Season 7 "Reading is Fundamental" episode. I loved it because it was a throwback to the good old days – mix of weird mythology, random laughs (Cas and his light bulb trick – awesome) plus a healthy dose of Sam and Dean's love is pain teary eyes *sighs* I couldn't stop laughing when Sam was chasing Kevin after he stole the bag, or Kevin saying to Dean "This looks like a sex-torture dungeon. Is this a sex-torture dungeon? "

Until forty-eight hours ago, my biggest problem was scheduling enough time for Cello practice, making sure I would pass my math test and trying to figure out what I was supposed to write for my college entrance essay to Princeton, one step closer to my dream of eventually becoming the first Asian-American President.

Then _they_ happened.

For the uneducated – and oh how I envy you – _they_ refer to the Doublemint Twins of the Supernatural world: Dean and Sam Winchester. If Hell has an entrance, they'll unlock it. If Heaven has a back door, they'll break it down. If Purgatory has – well, you get the idea. Though the Purgatory thing wasn't actually _their_ fault directly – just their guardian angel who was trying to save the world by making a deal with the devil. Oh, and that's not a euphemism. Crowly really is the devil, though I guess his title is actually King of Hell. Lucifer – _the_ Devil you'd read about – is trapped in a cage with his big brother Michael for eternity; yeah, I know, sounds crazy and cramped, but I don't make the rules. Reality is a lot trippier than any drugs could get you – not that I've tried them of course, as I didn't want to be the "I did not inhale" type of Commander in Chief. But now I don't have to worry about that, I guess. Just as I don't have to worry about college, exams, or life as I knew it. I am in _their_ world now, a Chosen One, to do the bidding of a higher power.

I am Kevin Tran, AP Student, and Keeper of the Word of God.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we've seen Kevin Tran again in Season 8, I have a feeling I'm going to need to update my outlook on him.


End file.
